


From Those that we Learn

by CynicallyKryptid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Corruption, Dream Demon (Gravity Falls), Family Fluff, Foreshadowing, Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Pines Family, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Bonding, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicallyKryptid/pseuds/CynicallyKryptid
Summary: Everyone takes after others. We learn from our family and friends, even from strangers. Most people become more like those they spend the most time with. Mabel and Stan Pines were crazy, energetic and brash as children and throughout the first summer Mabel immediately became drawn to the thrill of breaking the rules, let it be cheating at games to stealing. Mabel even formed a stronger bond to her estranged Grunkle Ford who helped her realize that she happens to be a Strategic Whiz! Opposite of the spectrum, Dipper had been just like Ford as a child, nerdy and intelligent as well as curious of the unknown. As time passed he gained a thirst for power, out growing his awkward gangly prepubescent characteristics he soon began to throw caution to the wind in an attempt to chase the weird and know every detail of every strange being. He became very distant as he grew but his family was determined to protect him, and his great uncle Stan gave him some tips on how to work Smart instead of work hard. Turns out, Dipper has an amazing Poker Face and penchant for gambling.Trigger Warnings for Bullying, homophobia, eating disorders, suicide, ptsd, possibly self harm, gore. This fic WILL have light and happy chapters Please Enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	1. The Truth

  
The bus engine growled as the tires crawled along the gravelly roads. The brunette boy looked at the passing pines, he was the only passenger awake on the empty bus. Nobody else was leaving Gravity Falls.

Thoughts shrouded his mind as his dark brown eyes scoured the see of trees and brush. The fight was over. They won.

The two freshly teenaged Pines Twins were on their way back to California. The bus driver was disgruntled at the pig on his bus but he didn't voice it even on bathroom stops. He never picked up any other passengers so the drive was shorter than the first ride bringing the twins to Oregon.  
Mabel was currently asleep on her brothers shoulder, but the boy in question couldn't sleep since he was constantly plagued by Nightmares ever since Weirdmaggeden. While Dipper was excited to get back home, he weirdly didn't want to leave. I mean after all this time, Gravity Falls had became his real home. Home is where the heart is and Dipper's heart is in the dark pine forest that still unsettles him to his very core. He and Mabel had seen some interesting stuff over the summer and he honestly couldn't even imagine what life's going to be like trying to be normal after everything that they had gone through this summer.

Dipper continued to watch the dark shadows of the trees as they rushed by, thinking to himself about going back to beaches, bullies, and boredom.

_I think I'm literally traumatized I'm not sure if I can handle going back to California..._

Dipper's thoughts consumed his mind as he watched the trees, feeling strangely on edge. He kept seeing things in the trees, tricks of the mind that continued to spur on his anxiety. Caution and distrust had sewn itself deep into his brain and he wasn't letting go of it any time soon.

Dipper looked at Mabel as the trees dissipated and Gravity Falls was left behind in the distance. The two were both officially teenagers now, but honestly Dipper felt almost twenty at this point. Now that Bill was gone he couldn't wait for next summer. Many hours passed as the bus drove along the roads. Dipper still found himself unable to sleep, as he fixed the fluffy brown hat atop his head searching for something to occupy his foggy tired mind.  
On his search for entertainment his eyes trailed across the Goodbye note from everyone. He took it from his bag's pocket tentatively before reading it over to reminisce the good times he and his friends had. For some strange reason though, Dipper couldn't find any comfort from the note. As he played with the edge of his hat from Wendy he frowned and looked over all those words from his friends. People he had come to cherish, and who he quite literally fought to save the world with. Something about the creased and rainbow colored paper left a bitter taste on the teens tongue and he folded it back up before putting it away, trying to write off the unsettling feeling for nerves. They would be back in California in only a few Hours. The hours dragged by like a dying snail and Dipper finally dosed off before the bus reached their final destination. Everything in his head was like static. This loud unbearable white noise that bore down on him like the weight of the world trying to crush him.

"Dipper?"

"Dipper Wake up."

With a gasp Dipper shot up, but the voice was just that of his sister's. No one else...it was just Mabel.

They had reached their destination and they could finally get off the wretched bus with minimal incident.  
Waddles was relatively well behaved (Possibly ate a seat, don't mention that) and finally they were in their home town again. Dipper made sure to tip the bus driver and apologized for having Waddles on the bus.

Mabel got what she could as she carried Waddles off the bus. Dipper got the rest of their things and got off the bus and took a deep breathe of the salty California air.

The walk back home from the bus stop with Mabel was relatively pleasant as Mabel spoke loudly about all the pictures she was gonna show Mom and Dad. Dipper was now carrying both of the twins bags with the small amount of muscle he had inevitably gained during Weirdmaggeden. Honestly he felt weak as his over used and sore muscles ached but he continued the small trek without complaining. He's certainly felt worse so he trudged on, not paying it much mind. Besides, his sore muscles wouldn't change the fact that his first day of High School was tomorrow.

Mabel skipped along the sidewalk humming, enjoying being back and snuggling a Pig that was full of Bus Seat. Dipper's eyes scanned her joyful figure in envy. He didn't understand how she could be so optimistic and happy, when he could still see the bruises and cuts on her legs from their Battle in Gravity Falls. She didn't understand how much Dipper had to go through to rescue her from that Nightmare bubble that had her totally deluded. And he'd have to keep it that way.  
He was jealous of that. Jealous of Her.

Their house was coming up closer as they walked, Mabel somehow managing to run with Waddles oinking in her arms.

"Hurry up dip-dot, we're home!" Mabel began to sprint home and knocked on the door loudly, making sure to keep a grip on her pig lest a Pterodactyl or neighborhood Doberman eat him.

Dipper dragged along behind her, less excited but smiling nonetheless.  
"Yeah Yeah, don't get your sweater in a knot I'm coming."

Mabel moved back and forth on her heels as Dipper waited expectantly. He looked around curiously, expecting his parents to answer quicker but thought nothing of it as the door slid open to reveal their Mother. Her Auburn hair was messy and her smile was strained, and something in Dipper felt off immediately.  
"Mom!"  
Mabel cheered excitedly, making Waddles squeal and squirm in her arms.

"Oh," their mother was surprised at the pig but oddly enough she didn't say anything else about it. "Please come inside kids, give me a hug."

Dipper's gut twisted. Something isn't right here...  
Even so he lugged their things inside and watched as Mabel let Waddles loose in the house and practically leap into their mothers arms.

"That's Waddles! He's my Pig, I won him at a Fair in Gravity Falls! I'm so glad we got to go! Where's Dad? I can't wait to show you guys all about it!" Mabel talked fast and loud, exuberant as ever. It was like she didn't know how to read the room like her brother did.

The young boy shut the door gently and looked up as his Mom leaned down and pulled him in for a tight hug. Dipper looked shocked as he felt the tears soak into his vest.  
Finally Mabel calmed down, "Mom?" She asked confused, face growing concerned. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Let's sit down okay?" The woman spoke softly, her voice trembling. "There's something I have to tell you."

They walked into the living room and the two teens looked at each other in worry. Their mother sat in front of them, a wine glass on the ottoman between the two couches. It was an odd sight as she had never drank infront of the kids before but here infront of them, side eyeing the pig rolling on her carpet, she picked up the half full wine glass and took quite a large sip.

"You know why you left for the summer?" She croaked the soft inquiry, Dipper spoke up in a confused guessing tone.  
"Because we're inside to much?"

Their mother shook her head gently, her short messy hair bouncing around her. She spoke up softly, as if scared of spooking the kids. "Your father was enlisted in the Army. He had been discharged a long while back and was planning on staying to raise you kids. But, he got a call." Mabel looked at Dipper with a face of worry as their mother finished her glass of wine, Dipper just frowned just looking back at their Mother.

"We figured," she choked up a bit. "We figured since he was only getting deployed for the summer we didn't want to tell you and have you worried. You needed time out of the house anyway, and I just figured if you went out to see the Forest and get some hard work done it'd be good for you. Your Father was supposed to get back before you." She explained in a soft tone, before starting to hiccup and breathe erratically. Mabel quickly moved to sit by their mother's side and rub her back as they listened.

"But, Something happened! Nobody knows what it was exactly, there was an explosion at the Barracks and...And-" Her voice cracked as she lost all composure, hugging her daughter tight and sobbing. Mabel's eyes widened as they filled with tears. She faltered at first, processing the information but she too soon burst into tears and stuffed herself into the crook of her mother's neck.

Dipper looked at his sister and mother and shook his head holding back tears. He couldn't beleive that...he couldn't... Instead of telling them the truth his parent's lied to him and now...now his dad is Gone? Just like that?

He grabbed his hat, hiding his face before getting up and storming off into the bathroom as his Mother called out to him.

He looked into the mirror as he pushed back his messy mop of greasy dirty brown locks. He can't beleive this. He just can't. Denial stuck in his throat like he swallowed a rock. He looked into his eyes, startled by a trick of the light for a quick second causing him to jump back. His eyes have been bugging him lately, he keeps seeing things and he couldn't trust anything he saw. Leaning forward towards the mirror, Dipper peered deeply into his own eyes.  
Dark and Brown, and Human.

He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He gripped his head in his hands as he growled out in frustration. This is a new nightmare!  
That's all he ever has is nightmares. Dipper leaned against the wall, staying like that for a while, gritting his teeth as he stared at the cabinet's infront of him, refusing to let a single tear fall. Eventually Dipper gathered himself and stood up, looking back into the mirror as he repeated the memorized and dreaded words that started the whole mess in the first place.

He looked into his eyes as he spoke.  
"Trust No One."  
He growled as he headed towards his room, it was dusty from inhabitants and Dipper ignored the dust, he was used to it since living in Oregon. He grabbed a towel before heading back towards the bathroom.

"W-Where are ya goin bro?" Mabel called out weakly as she held the wall beside her bedroom door. Dipper looked at her puffy eyes and red face, clearly showing she had been crying while Waddles nudged at her ankles concerned.

"I'm gonna take a shower, it's been a long apocalypse Mabes. Get some rest, we..."

Dipper turned away, unable to face her and think about why she was so upset.

"We have school tomorrow."

The young teen sighed as he entered the bathroom, ignoring the sniffles and cries that followed him eerily.  
He stripped down to his boxers and stared at his reflection. He had dirt and blood stuck to his body and scratches covered his scrawny form. The exercise had done him well but the lack of food for the amount of time Weirdmaggeden had lasted did a number on his prepubescent body. He felt his stomach and hips as his bones jutted out. Dipper inspected his small four pack as his ribs poked from his chest, for all the muscle he gained he lost plenty of fat, almost too much.

Finally shedding his boxers he stepped into the shower and turned the water on to its hottest setting. He placed his head against the shower wall as scorching water splashed across his back. His eyes watered as he watched the brown and orange water slip down the drain, his skin ached and started to hurt under the spray of water, steam filling the room quickly. The water made it feel like thousands of ants were biting every inch of his skin and eventually Dipper gently adjusted the water, unable to endure the heat any longer.  
He soon stepped back and sat down under the water fall and washed his body half heartedly.  
He wasn't sure how long he was there, time a lost concept to him as he cleaned himself and finally began to cry. Before long the water ran cold and the tears dried from his eyes leaving him with a sense of hopelessness and exhaustion. The young boy stood carefully as his long wet hair fell over his eyes and he shut off the water.

Wrapping himself up in his towel, he passed the mirror once more and he didn't dare look even from his peripherals as he dreaded the cruel mind tricks his eyes played on him.

Before he got to his room, Dipper paused by Mabel's bedroom door. Ever so slightly he opened the door to check on her, happy to see her tucked safely in bed with an arm draped over Waddles and he smiled softly as he watched the rise and fall of his sister's small chest. Her chubby frame sat bundled in her bright pink blankets as her sorrows lay forgotten in her mindscape. Mabel thankfully didn't take as much damage in the epidemic of weird, somehow kept sustained in her time bubble.  
Most likely her body was simply suspended in time, a scary and trippy fascinating thing to think about that Dipper definitely wished he could study further. Dipper held his breathe as he closed the door gently, sufficiently muffling the snoring of his sister's pet pig.

The thirteen year old sat in thought as his hand clutched the handle hesitantly. Dipper held his towel tightly to himself as he walked towards his mother's room. Brown eyes peeked through a small white door as Dipper found his mother passed out. Her appearance was a mess as she had dried tears on her face and hugged a bottle of liquor and a bundle of blue sweater, clearly Mable's doing. A silent sigh was let loose as the teenager walked through the house and into his own room.

After speed changing into a white tee and blue boxers Dipper sat onto his bed and looked up to the glowing stars stuck to his ceiling. The words 'goodnight Mabel' almost slipped from the boys chapped lips before he remembered where he was. The crippling loneliness hit like a punch in the gut, it was almost worse than the air getting knocked out of his lungs for trying to sucker punch Bill in the eye.

Thinking about that, Dipper wondered vaguely about the seemingly pure energy Bill seemed to produce when he did that, seeing as he couldn't land a hit but later on their machine could harm Bill's larger stronger form. Maybe it had to do with Dipper being an organic life form... Thinking about all this, the teen climbed under his camo comforters and with a final sigh the boy fell into his dark and twisted mindscape left to search for dreams during his slumber.

The entire house was quiet, the twins bags still by the door packed up as the children and their troubled mother slept through the night, the only noise coming from a snoring pig, and a distressed sleeping boy, lost deep in his mindscape.


	2. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning ahead of time, my personal highschool experience influenced every chapter involving the topic. There will be bullying and Homophobia, and misgendering of a cis boy. As a queer man I'll never use the D-Slur but it will probably be implied in later chapters as well as the F-Slur being used so a simple heads up. Its not all sad though I promise

_"When Gravity falls and earth becomes sky fear the beast with just one eye."_

_"No puppet strings can hold me down so patiently I watch this town. Abnormal will soon be the norm, enjoy the calm before the storm."_

_"Trust No One"_

Dipper shot up from his bed as sweat ran down the back of his neck. He gripped his chest tightly and struggled for every following breath before falling back onto his bed, heaving dry air through his lungs.

Dull, tired brown eyes gazed upon his bedroom door, a periodic-table poster taped to it as he could just barely hear the faint sniffles of his sister over his own troubled breathing. The scrawny brunette leaned up and looked at his sister as she slid the door open, giving way to a dark hallway and her soft chubby face weeping softly.

"Hey Mabes, what's wrong?"

He asked softly, eyebrows furrowed as he sat back up. Upon hearing her brothers gentle tone she calmed slightly and padded inside, dressed in her nightgown and long white socks. Dipper shifted towards the wall and moved his comforter as she climbed into bed beside him and started to tear up further before Dipper reached out grabbed her pulling her in for a hug. Mabel began to let loose sobs into her brothers shoulder as a little pink snout nosed the door open and trotted over. Waddles hoped onto the foot of the crowded bed and curled up with a soft huff from his snout. 

Dipper didn't mind Waddles, more concerned for his twin as he began comforting the crying girl.

"Shh-shh-shhh. It's okay, tell me what happened," Dipper asked as he consoled her. She retracted herself from his arms and began rubbing her eyes.

"W-We were in Weirdmaggeden again, and-and," Mabel began crying even more as she cuddled into Dipper's bed further.

"Bill was there and he was laughing! He was holding dad's h-head, and it was loud and scary. You were there b-but you had bipper eyes and y-you were on Bill's side! You were laughing too, wearing the priest outfit all bloody and, and,"

The sobbing teen was scooped into a large hug as her brother held her tight once more.

"That will never happen Mabel. Ever." Dipper assured her firmly, looking grim and angry over the girls shoulder. Even now Bill haunted their nightmares.

Dipper was ignorant to think his sister had escaped the fight unscathed. Dipper looked back at his sister and attempted to lighten the mood and cheer up his normally optimistic sister.

"I looked ugly in that costume anyway, wouldn't be caught dead in it~"

He teased softly.

It didn't take but a minute for Mabel to calm, giving a soft wet laugh,

"B-bad choice of words...and i worked hard on that outfit!"

The twins separated a bit, there were no more tears but they were still tense and tired. Dipper checked the time on his clock atop the dresser at the foot of his bed and saw they only had a few hours until they had to start getting ready for school and he sighed.

"We have to get ready soon but I'm exhausted okay?" Mabel looked at him worried and Dipper laid down,

"You can stay."

That calmed her right down and she laid beside him just as exhausted, prepared for just a few hours more of not so restful sleep.

Soon enough Dipper's alarm clock was going off, startling Waddles who jumped up and squealed, running off the bed and in circles before running into the door with an upset whine and a loud thud. The wreckless frightened pig woke Dipper and Mabel far more affectively than the alarm clock had, leaving Mabel to yawn and Dipper groaning. He crawled towards the end of his bed and shut off the alarm,

"Time for school." He said dejectedly with a wide yawn. 

Mabel begrudgingly got out of bed and gently rubbed the trembling Waddles aching snout before opening the door for the sleepy barn animal. She began walking towards the bathroom with Dipper and together they were gurgling toothpaste, looking like zombies infront of the mirror and soft light hearted laughter filled the bathroom as they finished brushing their teeth. The noise carried down the hall to their Mother's bedroom. The heartbroken woman smiled sadly as she held her throbbing head and nuzzled her daughter's sweater before taking a swig of the quickly emptying wine bottle, awake with a painful headache from the loud pig.

Mabel stayed back to brush her mess of brown hair while Dipper headed to his room to change, smiling a bit hearing Waddles already fast asleep and snoring on the couch, having run off to go back to sleep it seems.

Waddles added a nice sense of strange home-y-ness to the house that eased Dipper's nerves. He pulled on some dark green cargo shorts to change things up, keeping his white sleep shirt on and slipping on his usual blue vest. While Dipper was getting dressed he self-consciously noticed all the scabs and scars along his body as well as the patch job on his vest. Then, he was reminded of fun adventures, dinosaurs and world saving victory and so he left it on and began to head for the kitchen, pocketing his freshly charged phone. The weight in his pocket was unfamiliar and jarring, so light compared to the thick weathered book he had become accustomed to carrying everywhere he went. Mabel wasn't far behind her brother though, as she ran into the kitchen in a pretty blue turtle neck sweater-dress. Dipper smiled as he prepared a bowl of sugary cereal as his sister put her dangley pink diamond earrings in. Her dress had sleeves that went to the elbow and looked relatively new, and had what looked like sequins stars all over. Mabel skipped to her seat and made herself a bowl of sugary rainbow cereal.

"That's a new dress, where'd ya get that?"

Dipper asked as he stood up and fixed Wendy's fluffy hat atop his messy long brown hair. Mabel munched her cereal with a grin, perking up as Dipper asked,

"I was workin on it for today! The little shiny bits are Diamonds! A gift from Pacifica," Mabel said exuberantly, making Dipper laugh and grin at her.

"They're probably fake, like her hair."

He teased gently,

"But that was really sweet of her. It looks nice."

Mable laughed and nodded, "Thanks Bro!"

Dipper nodded in response as he checked the time on his phone. He sighed softly as he finished eating and placed his bowl in the sink, every minute that passed made him less and less excited for school.

Regardless, he quickly grabbed his bag and placed Mabel's dishes away as well despite her protests and whines.

"Time for school Mabel, we can't miss the bus." Came Dipper's cool clipped tone.

He grabbed a key to the house and headed to the bus stop once again. Mabel lagged behind, leaving a note to there Mother with instructions on how to care for Waddles, where they went, when they'd be home, and I Love You's. By the time they made it to the bus stop they only had around ten minutes for the bus to come. Dipper sat down to wait and pulled out a black pen from his pocket, the cap all chewed up as he started to doodle along his wrist and hand absent mindedly.

"Bro broooo! Why'd we leave so eeaaarrlyyy!" Mabel complained, dragging out her words to show how important this was to her. Dipper didn't seem to notice her as he stared at his inked wrist. Mabel looked at him and whined again.

"Dippppeeeerr!"

Once again he seemed to have completely missed her drawn out complaints. Mabel snatched up his wrist and looked at the black ink wrapping around his wrist. "Whats this Dip Dot?" She asked curiously, referring to the jagged lines and triangular pattern wrapping around his thin wrist. Dipper finally snapped out of his reverie as he turned his hand around a bit.

"I dunno. I just kinda blanked out, but I kinda like the pattern." He held his wrist, the bracelet-esque drawing of triangles varying from upside-down to right side up like a band was entrancing and nerve wracking. It reminded him of Bill.

Something in Dipper's eyes disturbed Mabel and she looked worryingly to the pattern.

"I dunno Dip you looked kinda..."

Mabel trailed off. Dipper frowned and pulled away from his twin, becoming a bit distant.

"I said I'm fine, Jeez Mabel. I'm just drawing cause I'm bored."

Mabel still looked concerned but soon dropped the issue. The bus was pulling up anyway and Dipper pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder and before the two teens walked onto the bus.

It didn't take long for someone to recognise Dipper and call him out.

"Well hey, if it isn't DipShit Pines!" A large blonde guy called from the back of the bus. Dipper grabbed his fluffy hat and pulled it down lower, not gracing the remark with a response as people started snickering and laughing at him. Mabel shot the larger boy a glare, but he just sarcastically acted scared and Mabel huffed before sitting beside her brother, holding onto her sparkling rainbow bag in her lap as the two of them ignored the tumultuous rain of insults from the well known neighborhood bully. The teasing slowly petered off as they stuck to themselves quietly. 

After a short drive the bus pulled up to the school and the Pines got off first, happy to be off the bus to hurry towards freedom of the bullies. Mabel went to a picnic table just outside the cafeteria and opened her bag, nervously looking for something and starting to panic before a paper was held infront of her face.

"My schedule!" She cheered before snatching it from Dipper's hands eagerly. 

"You're welcome." he scoffed playfully and Mabel nudged him giggling.

"Thank you dude." Mabel said, her tone genuinely appreciative.

"No problemo daaawg," he said all drawn out and playful. Today would be okay, as long as they had each other's back like usual and could keep things light. Mabel snatched up Dipper's schedule as well, ignoring his protest as she checked their classes together. She soon frowned and Dipper sighed, "I know...We dont have many classes together Mabel, I'm sorry. I already checked. But, let's just try it out okay? We can request schedule changes later."

Mabel nodded very hesitantly as the bell rang for 1st period and Dipper took his schedule back as they began to head to class. Unfortunately, Mabel and Dipper only had Lunch and an elective together. Classes passed quickly for most, everyone seemed to talk to old friends and bustle about loudly as the freshman got used to having multiple classes. 

Each class ticked by rather slow for one teen in particular, who booked it out of the room as the lunch bell finally rang. After a lonely day of not talking to anyone except for the awkward mandatory ice breakers that Dipper tried to sit out of, Dipper finally left his 4th period class and brought his stuff to the library, opting out of lunch in fear of the little assholes that bully him trying to pick on him some more. He found a table in the back corner, hidden behind rows of shelves and sat down before opening his thick sketchbook he bought before leaving Gravity Falls. He expected Mabel to find him easily, flipping through pictures of eye bats and zombies he finally found an empty page and began sketching randomly. Across the school from the absent minded boy was an identical girl with cute pink braces. Mabel entered the cafeteria with a small smile and began waking towards the lunch line. She didn't really like being alone, looking for her brother but she was unable to remember if they have lunch together or not but she was a pretty independent young woman and just dealt with it. Once she got lunch she felt her stomach twist as she looked for someplace to sit. It was a weird feeling, a type of anxiety she has never experienced before; Social.

While she walked, she noticed some of the older girls looking her up and down, laughing and talking amongst themselves furthering Mabel's anxiety. That's when she noticed a familiar face from middle school and went over with renewed confidence,

"Hey Stephanie it's been forever!" Mabel beamed, trying to be nice as she sat down by the girl and the girls friends who Mabel didn't recognize. The Pine's girl's childhood friend looked over at Mabel and quirked an eyebrow quizzically, like she was confused why Mabel would even say hi to her.

"Well if it isn't Mabel Pines! Still, childish as ever I see."

Stephanie said kind of rudely, acting differently towards Mabel infront of these other girls.

Mabel laughed awkwardly, reminded of Pacifica during pioneer day as she nodded.

"Y-yep, haha...I guess.."

She said softly. Stephanie and her friends laughed at Mabel as Stephanie put on an innocent smile, the feeling around the table not at all welcoming.

"Aww what happened? You got quiet, that's strange for the loudest mouthed girl I've ever met." Stephanie said cruelly. Mabel shouldered her bag, reminded of how she and Pacifica first met and not wanting to have to go through that again, just deciding to find someone more like Candy and Grenda. She stood up with a small tentative smile. 

"Yannow what, I'm...I-I'm gonna go..." Mabel stammered softly. 

Stephanie laughed callously at Mabel.

"Oh my god, how pathetic! And what's with the bag? What? Are you five, or just Gay?" Stephanie asked, causing people to look over as Mabel got confused and embarrassed.

"Wh-What?" Mabel asked with a frown and the other girl laughed.

"Oh my God! Mabel's a Lesbian!" She said loudly, to which the girl in question didn't know how to respond at all. She looked around and everything around her seemed warped and terrifying, all she could do was run away. Which was probably the wrong thing to do but she couldn't help it. She was sad, scared, and confused... highschool sucks... there's not even any singing! Highschool alone is scarier than even Bill Cipher himself.

The sound of running water covered the sniffles of the chubby girl and she held her bag tight in the bathroom. She couldn't beleive how Not Fantastic highschool was, as she opened her bag and pulled out her clear water bottle and shook the small container. Mabel sniffles as she watched the dinosaurs swim in the pink glittery liquid. She sipped the Mabel juice as she calmed slightly. Zipping up her pack she gulped down more Mabel juice and coughed as she spit up a pretty green dinosaur. She giggled a bit, drying her tears and sticking the shiny dinosaur sequents to the bathroom mirror. Then she left the bathroom and walked towards the library, knowing that if they shared this period that this is exactly where to find the know-it-all. Blue tight knitted fabric swayed lightly as Mabel's worn down flats tapped against the linoleum tile of the hallways.

Upon entry to the library Mabel walked around in search of her twin, her red puffy eyes lighting up as she caught sight of his lumberjack hat through the shelves. She pulled her chubby cheeks back in a bright smile and quietly rushed towards her brother, sneaking up behind him as she did her best to stay happy for him, but upon seeing her dorky brothers sketchbook her whole facade faltered. The cipher wheel sat proudly in the center of the sheet. All around it was the code in the book, the one only Dipper, Ford, and Stan could read. Mabel placed her hand on Dipper's shoulder hesitantly but jumped back as Dipper whipped his head around.

Mabel placed her hand on her chest as she calmed her speeding heart and Dipper laughed at the sight of his startled sister.

"Not cool Bro."

The girl huffed.

"You snuck up on me."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Dipper went to playfully argue with his sister but his smile wavered.

"Wait," Dipper moved his hands from his sketchbook, fingers covered in graphite.

"Have you been crying?" Dipper asked reaching for his sister.

Mabel shook her head as she took a step back, turning to look at something else as Dipper frowned and watched her. Mabel piped up as she stared at some cobwebs stuck on the shelf.

"Some girls said some mean stuff is all, but I'm cool now!" She exclaimed happily.

Her bloodshot eyes easily gave her away and she looked at her brother with eyes pleading to drop the subject. Dipper only nodded and slumped in his seat as Mabel sat in the seat beside him. Mabel went to question her twin when the bell cut her off and Dipper stood and grabbed his bag, quickly shutting his sketchbook.

Mabel frowned for another split second but just stood and gave her brother a hug. Dipper smiled at her,

"Cheer up dude, we have a class together later anyway."

Mabel smiled after him as he began heading to class, but she grew sad as soon as he left and she watched him go with worry swimming in her deep oak colored eyes. Mabel felt as if Dipper was colder and not as caring since they had come back. As if he didn't really care for her anymore, especially since the news of their Dad came out Dipper seemed to shut down on her. The girl sighed and took a sip of Mabel juice, catching a purple dino between her teeth before it managed to choke her. She spit it out and quickly walked off as the small dinosaur sequents drifted to the floor to be forgotten and trampled.

Classes passed slower than ever and instead of cheerful like they should've been the two Pines dreaded going home. The bus ride home was the most dreaded as Dipper knew full well his main tormentors could get off the bus after him and his sister, which was the last thing they needed.

Mabel was just overall upset and she didn't fully understand why. Despite her inner turmoil, thoughts of her late father and new social barriers swirling in her head, she forced a smile and her usual optimism to the forefront, greeting everyone who passed with a smile. She walked towards the bus area and continued to smile as she searched for her brother. Her mask chipped lightly as she heard the whispers follow her outside. Whispers about her and her weight. 

Her braces.

Her sparkles.

Her sexuality...

They kept coming and little by little her mask chipped and cracked and she silently pleaded for her brother.

Then she felt his protective presence beside her and she smiled brighter, turning to see him and waving hi before she asked about his day as they walked towards the bus.

"It was a day. No demons or ghouls so it was pretty boring." Dipper said nonchalantly, glaring at anyone who dared to look at his twin wrong. Mabel was happy her brother had finally taken her place as the confident one, and finally felt like she didn't need to be so tough. Surprisingly enough the twins were met with the pleasant surprise of no blonde asshole picking on them! They didn't know where the guy was but the ride home was a bit more enjoyable as the Pines kids talked about their teachers and classes, and about their shared Drama elective.

At their stop they got off and headed home and Dipper found a note on the kitchen table. Mabel set her stuff with Dipper's and sat on the couch whistling for Waddles as she surfed through tv channels in a bored manner.

_Dear Dipper and Mabel_

_I'm heading to counseling, My drinking has gotten out of hand since the news of your father emerged and I know I need to get better as to be a better mother to you both. There is food and ingredients in the fridge and freezer, won't be gone for more than a day._

_Love ~ Mom <3 _

Dipper smiled softly, his heart wrenching a bit in his chest.

His Dad....He sighed and tried not to think of it, he's been ignoring the news ever since he found out. Dipper instead turned his attention to dinner as he headed to the freezer and opening it unenthusiastically.

He found a tv dinner and made Mabel and himself steak and broccoli with mash potatoes. Mabel could smell the food from the living room and ran over with Waddles hot on her heels and Dipper smiled a bit weakly, making a third tv dinner for Waddles who squealed happily at him in thanks.

The two sat together and ate quietly, aside from Waddles of course who ate like a Pig, and Dipper noticed Mabel playing with her food with a look of deep thought on her face. He sighed a bit, he heard some people teasing Mabel about her weight, he didn't think it would bug her but clearly she was feeling self conscious. A Twin can sense these things I suppose.

"Mabel, don't let those jerks from school get under your skin. Besides, if you don't eat you won't get the proper proteins your body needs and you'll gain weight before you lose any."

Dipper stated matter-of-factly as he threw his trash away.

Mabel looked up at Dipper and back to her food, wondering if that was true. Then again, Dipper was a smart person, smart enough for Grunkle Ford to want him to stay in Gravity Falls so she definitely trusts Dipper and she began to eat and Dipper smiled.

"You can take a shower I took one yesterday!" He shouted from the hallway as he entered his room.

One day down and another to go. After dinner Dipper went to his bedroom and stripped down to his t shirt and boxers before crawling back into bed. 

Static flooded his ears, filling his head with numbing cotton and unconsciousness. It would be more accurate to say he was blacked out than sleeping but the boy didn't seem to stir at all. 


	3. Athletics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a confidence boost and has a few strange experiences

Dipper slowly opened his eyes as the details of his dream slipped past his realm of consciousness. He felt dizzy and confused, watching the stars on the ceiling glow softly, light filling the small room from the window facing his backyard. He sat up despite his minds screaming protest, and he grabbed his head with a soft groan.

Dipper's head pounded with an almost unbearable headache but despite that he knew he couldn't just skip school on the second day back.  
Besides, Dipper has Gym Class and for some unfathomable reason the Coach is making everyone dress out and take a Mandatory physical health test. Dipper's muscles still ached though, and despite knowing he could run and whatnot fine he didn't believe that he could do better than anyone else, he still saw himself as a weak kid who couldn't achieve much, but he was very wrong.

Soon the soft patter of shoes echoed in the hallway as knocking rung out. Dipper listened to the shuffle of blankets and soon Mabel was at the door in her purple nightgown. She had bags under her eyes and she was quiet. Dipper watched her come into his room and lay on his bed with all her blankets wrapped around her and he smiled a bit, petting her hair and grabbing his old phone.  
The light from his phone nearly blinded him as he checked the time before dropping his phone again. He really hadn't been using it much lately, and it felt strange in his hands. He settled into bed and sighed.

"We're gonna be late Mabel. Sorry but we gotta go."  
Dipper stood up and stretched, Mabel buried her face in her blankets pouting.  
Dipper ignored her and headed to the bathroom. He began to brush his hair as he gazed into the mirror, most coherent thoughts clouded by a haze of sleepiness. His eyes drifted across the bags under his eyes, to the freckles that danced across his cheeks. He actually looked decently tan too, no longer sunburnt from all that sun but looking far more sun kissed than the uncooked noodle he was before Summer. It was always these little observations that caught Dipper off guard, that had him surprised at the jarring difference from himself before and after Summer Vacation.

Dipper used to be obsessed with his phone, and was a pale timid boy. Now he's, tan. And barely touches his phone, as well as just generally quieter instead of always stammering and trying to talk to others. He's just given up on that at school. He sighed and looked away from his reflection as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"Mabel hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Dipper called out to her. Mabel ran by with her bag and began rushing to brush her teeth and she threw her brush into her bag. Dipper threw on his hat and grabbed a strawberry poptart before gently jogging to the door.

"Did my alarm go off?" He asked Mabel confused.

The girl tilted her head,   
"Uh, yeah? It woke me up from my room Dip, that's why I came over. Didn't... Didn't you hear it?"   
She looked concerned, making Dipper want to wince. He didn't hear it at all, hell he couldn't even remember waking up even a little bit.   
"I guess I fell back asleep after it snoozed." he lied simply.

He threw his bag over his shoulder before he pet Waddles on the head.  
Dipper's foot tapped as he waited for his sister before he came to a realization. He ran to his room and grabbed his basketball shorts and his grey t-shirt, almost running into Mabel who was dressed in skinny jeans and her biggest sweater with a black and red heart on a purple background. He smiled and tossed her a pair of his old shorts.  
"You got a shirt?" He asked as he handed her a strawberry poptart. She nodded as the two ran out the door together and headed to the bus stop, leaving a note for their mother once again, but neither of them knew if she was home or not.

By the time they got there the bus was pulling up so they ran over and jogged up the steps. No names were called today and the twins sat in their seat together. Dipper grabbed his sketchbook as Mabel brushed her hair out. The bus wasn't as focused on teasing the twins today, but the teenagers were all still loud and annoying. Every shout and loud noise had Dipper flinching and tensing up, clearly distressed and trying to relax.

"Don't worry bro, only 3 more years." Mabel comforted with a sympathetic smile, staying on the bright side as usual. Or at least acting like it.  
Dipper nodded, dreading the next three years of his life as he started sketching out a Cervitaur on his blank sheet of paper using shapes and lines to start a body.

Before he could finish the sketch the bus was pulling up to the school and it was time to head to breakfast or class. Mabel and Dipper just walked to the library together, not wanting to be around the other loud and cruel kids. Mabel walked through the many shelves of dusty books as her twin sat down at the table he was at the day before.

Slowly but surely a form was created on the paper, and the deer part was finished. He continued on to the human abdomen and chest as a thick black book was plopped onto the desk in front of him. He looked up and saw a book on crystals and runes History. Dipper looked up at Mabel and quirked an eyebrow to his sister who just smiled.  
8 "Pretty gems bro, gotta know about em."

Dipper chuckled as he sketched the last of the creature, turning out incredibly realistic if not a bit smudged and lopsided. Mabel looked and softly asked to see it and his pencil. He hesitantly obliged and began to watch her curiously as Mabel lightly and delicately drew a perfect Big Dipper constellation upon the forehead of the Cervitaur her brother had drawn. The boy smiled at the namesake across the forehead and Mabel placed the pencil on her upper lip like a mustache, causing the two to laugh lightly. It didn't last long as the bell rang and the two had to leave. Mabel tucked the large book into her sweater pocket instead of checking it out causing her brother to smile. They hugged each other tightly before leaving and heading to their separate classes, Math for Dipper and History for Mabel.

They had to go through the day without each other and it was tough for them. They were used to being together 24/7, and now being separated ontop of the incessant bullying was putting a serious strain on their mental health. They stayed strong for each other, and put on a brave face for their mother but life had become hell for them. They each managed to find their own distractions from the tribulations of their life, Mabel knitting more sweaters than usual and diving into reading which was pretty unusual for her. It only started with Runes and Crystals.  
Their saving grace though was their shared 7th period, an Elective they had together. Theatre class, with a nice teacher who didn't play favorites like a lot of the others.  
Mr. Moore was actually an actual Actor as well, and most of the kids in the 7th period were quiet or actually wanted to be there so it wasn't unbearable. Today, Mr. Moore asked everyone to get into partners and act out a scene for the class, something silly that maybe actually happened. It was obviously a 'get to know your class' assignment but Dipper and Mabel didn't wanna know anyone else in all honesty. So they sat together on the floor in the carpeted theatre room and talked, considering what to do. Another student voiced their distaste for preforming infront of everyone and Mr. Moore chuckled and stood up, Dipper watched curiously.

"Listen kiddos! I know that preforming infront of others seems scary but it's actually fun! This isn't serious, right? And what's the worst thing that could happen?"

Mabel nudged Dipper curiously, he had kinda been staring and Dipper looked away quickly.  
"Let's just do the Awkward sibling hug thing, that's kinda funny. And quick and short. And we can like, Add the Gnome stuff in too, not like anyone's gonna beleive it's real. Sorry, I have Gym later and I'm just. Distracted right now."  
Mabel nodded and giggled, "I could tell," she glanced at their teacher as well.  
He was pretty young, only in his twenties really. He had dirty blonde hair and a chiseled jaw line, the kind of guy Mabel drooled at throughout the summer. Soon, people were up and half-heartedly preforming, while others were doing dramatic scenes of falling over or funny altercations that make the whole class laugh. Dipper felt a lot better after a good laugh, some kid had began to recite the 'This is for Rachel you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch' but Mr. Moore had to shut it down real quick and make sure they censored it so it became a lot of loud Beeping and laughter. When it was Mabel and Dipper's turn they got up and acted out a dramatic 'beating a giant gnome army with a leaf blower', leaving people confused but laughing a bit. "Awkward sibling hug?" "Awkward sibling hug." They embraced, then, "Pat, Pat." And then bowed, laughing a bit before going back to their seats.  
The class was close to done, so it was mostly free time now, until Mr. Moore called the twins over, leaning against his desk.

"That was a very creative scene. Where'd ya get the idea for it?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised and blue eyes gazing at the twins. Mabel chirped out, "Actually Happened! I was gonna be Gnome Queen, because I'm just, iiiiirasistableee~" she shook her baggy sweater, Dipper laughed awkwardly, gazing at Mr. Moores arms and his blue dress shirt, rather than make eye contact with the adult that seemed way too chill and cool.  
Dipper couldn't stop fidgeting with his hands nervously and nodded, "Yep. Went to Oregon and got attacked by Gnomes."

Mr. Moore pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and nodded,   
"Uhuh. And who's idea was it to use that for the scene?" Dipper raised his hand a little,  
"Mine."

Mabel looked at him concerned, Dipper seemed really worked up right now and it worried her. She didn't know how to help and that was frustrating...   
"Well Mason, that's very Creative!" Dipper kinda flinched, god he hated that. Ever since they got back to California, every teacher calls him by his birthname.

"It's Dipper, Sir. Call me Dipper, like, uh. Big Dipper." Dipper hates that he's stuck with the constellation, it makes him feel unprofessional and dumb. Mabel looked up at their teacher, ready to defend her Brother if he asked any rude questions but the man just laughed,  
"Alright, Dipper, just don't call me Sir! Makes me feel all Old!"  
He smiled warmly at the Pines Twins, making Mabel relax and taking Dipper by surprise. He nodded in response and the bell rang, so the teens went and got their bag. Dipper shouldered his dark blue bookbag and looked back,  
"B-Bye Mr. M-oore!"  
He stuttered and his voice cracked making him duck his head in embarrassment and walk off quickly with Mabel, who laughed a little.  
"Geez! You okay there Dipper?" 

"Yeah, just making myself look like an idiot!" He groaned and rubbed his face as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever, you can't help your voice. Chill Bro-Bro!"

Dipper turned to her miserable,  
"No dude! I've got Gym now, which means after that mess of an interaction I have to make a fool of myself infront of all the jocks and stuff, you know I'm shit at Athletics..."

Mabel sighed at her Brothers theatrics of Misery.   
"Dipper, it's not that hard. The coach is decently lenient! You'll be fine. I came in 3rd Place!"

"What? 3rd Place? They're ranking it!? Oh god I'm Dooooomed!"

He groaned and hid his face again as Mabel walked him to class and she hissed gently, shouldn't have mentioned that huh.

"Hey! They separate the boys and girls at least!"

"And? So what! I'm still gonna come Last..." 

"Dipper come on, that's not True."

Dipper shook his head, at the door of the boys locker room.  
"Yeah it Is Mabel. Whatever, go to class you're gonna be late."

"Update me on the bus?"

Dipper nodded and watched as Mabel hesitantly ran off to her class before he entered the locker room, keeping his eyes downcast so he didn't accidently look at anyone who was changing.  
He hated this part. Having to change infront of others, and some of the neighborhood kids had this class with him. He heard snickering as he passed,  
"Isn't this the Boys Locker room?"  
They sneered gently and Dipper tensed a bit. Did they mean him? He is a Boy! Dipper ducked his head frowning and rushed towards the bathroom stalls to change, face burning to the tips of his ears as he heard the laughter chase after him. Dipper hasn't been wearing his hat from Wendy lately after getting annoyed with the lumberjack comments so he didn't worry about loosing it and soon enough he was dressed out for P.E and stuffing his normal clothes into his bookbag, wearing black basketball shorts and a plain baggy grey t shirt on for the period.

Dipper frowned, feeling dwarfed in the large shirt but reality was, he was so skinny he would look small no matter what. After getting dressed Dipper headed out for the Gym where a bunch of kids were already waiting for the coach to begin instructions. The boys and girls were separated first and the guy who made the comment earlier sat up, "Aren't you gonna go to the girls Side 'Little Dipper'!" Causing a chorus of laughter making Dipper growl softly under his breathe as the Coach shut it down.

"None of that! You, smart mouth. You're up first, Push Ups, Now."  
The kid groaned, getting down to do push ups. Dipper watched as he managed to do fifteen, going to his group of friends and high-fiveing.

Dipper stayed back, sitting on the bleachers watching as one after another of the other boys all did 10 to 15 to 23 push ups, until finally it couldn't be avoided,  
"Mason Pines, c'mon your Turn."

Dipper cringed at the sound of his name, watching the main three bullies of this period all nudging each other and pointing and laughing while Dipper got down and into position, but his back was out too much and the coach pushed him down into the proper position and told him to start.   
Already Dipper could feel the burn in his muscles as he started going, he kept a slow pace to not over exert himself but after a while he became numb to the soreness in his limbs. He kinda zoned out for a while, thinking of all the ways the school system was built on the humiliation of the prepubescent and to imprison young minds in a dull ignorant society, that is until he realized people were crowding him and he heard the coach counting every slow shakey push up as he zoned back in to reality.  
"25, 26, 27, 28, 29,"

The boys that had been picking on Dipper earlier were staring at him, making Dipper keep his gaze down but he could see the two lackeys pushing around his main assailant who's face was red and pissed off, as if Dipper managing to do so many push ups was somehow an attack on his own self esteem.  
It probably was.

Dipper heard his coach reach 33 as his arms began to tremble and he stopped before he collapsed,  
"That's it, can't do anymore..."  
He mumbled, getting up as the Coach whistled.

"I doubt that, boy! Nearly reached the school record. Next time, let's get you to Forty!" He smiled and clapped Dipper's shoulder making the teen wince and stumble, light as a feather under the roughhousing of the older man.

"Alright, next exercise, pull ups let's go!"

There were some pull up bars set up by the end of the gym where the group of girls were already at and working. Yet again Dipper stayed behind to be last, he looked at his arms as his hands shook. His wrist still had the drawing on it and it made Dipper feel dizzy to see it, so he just stretched and laid down on the bleachers covering his eyes. He soon heaved a deep sigh as he heard his birth name called out again. He rubbed his arms in an attempt to soothe their aching as he stood up, his arms haven't stopped shaking yet.

One of the boys from his group of bullies came over to him as he made his way to the pull-up bars.  
"Damn Pipsqueak, You Actually have muscle! Who knew?"

Dipper is the type of kid who always tries to stay out of trouble and avoid people's eyes. But he is just so fed up with people today, and without thinking about it he snapped out at the boy.  
"Your Mom."

It was so juvenile but it caused an uproar of laughter throughout the class, the other bullies laughing as well as some of the girls from the class. Even the guy Dipper said it too found it pretty funny, and rolled his eyes.  
"Ha Ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically with a smile that seemed less mean spirited than what he was used to. Dipper shrugged and rolled his shoulders groaning at how sore he was.

"You were the one who asked. Why don't you guys leave me alone huh? I didn't do anything to you."

The blonde boy, seemingly the ring leader, came over as Dipper got ready at the Bar.

"Whatever 'Little Dipper'," he said with a grin while Dipper covered his forehead with his hair frowning self consciously.  
"How'd you do that huh? You on steroids or something tiny? Cause I have a Cat bigger than you are. you're even trembling like a total tweaker!"

Dipper glared at the blonde kid who's name he didn't even know nor did he bother to remember as he just turned around and moved to the pull up bar to go before some of the others now that the girls were done. Dipper, choosing not to defend himself, just made the problem worse as the blonde kid called him a pussy.

The Coach told the kids to shut up, getting ready to count the pull ups while the girls were running Laps, most of them opting out and just walking.

"Ready Mason?"  
The Coach asked. Dipper rubbed the sweat off his palms onto his shirt,   
"Call me Dipper."  
He said with a nod, and reaching up gripping the pull up bar. The older man chuckled,  
"Listen kid. If you can do 35 Pull ups, I'll call you King of The Rock for all I Care."

Dipper nodded and started to do his pull ups. He struggled with this a bit more than push ups but he did manage to get to 20 before his arms started to shake more violently.

"Looks like little Dipper's Gonna Fall!" Shouted one of the boys, and Dipper closed his eyes tight as his arms shaked worse. The Coach started talking but nothing was registering. That static in his ears returned and it felt like his muscles were on fire and suddenly he found the strength in him to continue and he sped up. He was fueled by spite, just keep going.  
Prove those jerks wrong. You can do it.

A cooling sensation cascaded throughout Dipper's muscles as he pulled up quickly and the sound returned to his ears, "38, 39, 40!" The Coach cheered with a grin as Dipper finally dropped to his feet and glared at the blonde teen that's been picking on him.

"Top that, Pillsbury Dough Boy." He said roughly before walking away, ignoring the way the other kids pale face flush up.

Everyone kept teasing Dipper about his size, but it's real rich coming from someone who looks like they should be serving sweet treats. This sort of bitter and mean thinking was new, but he couldn't help the toxic hateful words from pouring out. He sat down on the bleachers all worked up and he felt all the pain return to his muscles. He wrote it off as adrenaline and laid down on the bleachers covering his eyes with one of his arms again waiting for the others to get done with pull ups so they could run laps. At least running didn't use his upper body, Dipper felt like his arms were gonna fall off.

The small reprieve from physical activity didn't last long and soon the obnoxiously loud whistle was being blown by the male coach, and irritation sucker punched Dipper. His head hurt and he felt like his body was slowly turning to jelly. Dipper stood up with a soft sigh and got in position to run, positioned far back from everyone since the brunette doubted his athleticism still.  
As the whistle blew again Dipper began to run as fast as he could to try and get the laps done and over with as fast as possible. Hr had to weave around the other students as he sprinted around the gymnasium, his heart thumping in his ears as his shoes squeaked against the plastic flooring.  
He got around for one lap, and then another, the presence of other students watching and others doing the laps trying to compete with him, it was all null and absent from his mind as he was focusing on running and the burn in his chest.

Every breath in, every pump of his heart beating in his chest like a war drum.  
Then, his head was filled with Pain. It was like a bright white dagger of light being plunged into his skull and the world went black. Heat and suffocating nothingness engulfed his entire being and suddenly Dipper felt himself floating in a massive sea of Nothing. Pitch black as far as the eye could see but...It wasn't dark.

Dipper could see his hands, his legs and torso and he can focus on himself but everything around him was just, strangely Black. It was discomforting, an unsettling dark pit and Dipper was floating in the center of it. As Dipper drifted, his mind subdued by the inky blackness around him, he heard a soft tune. It was a hum that sent needles all along his skin. Prickling pain up and down his arms making him wanna cry out but opening his mouth made him feel like he was choking. Something was happening, as the humming got more distinguished Dipper felt more and more out of control and suddenly he jerked awake and that pain he felt throughout his body was all at once forced to his nose and it felt warm and sticky.

The light hurt his eyes and the coach was leaning down by Dipper.

"Damn kid, that was a nasty fall, are you alright?"

Dipper sat up and touched his cupids bow gently, pulling his fingers back to see they were dabbed in blood.

"What happened?"  
He asked confused, mind drifting back to the headache and the pain that was now centered on his face.

The blonde kid from earlier spoke up,"You tripped on your laces idiot!"

A small chorus of laughter followed but honestly the young Pines boy didn't even notice.

No... He didn't trip, he would have felt himself fall, seen it happen and catch himself...No he just, blacked out. The Coach speaking took him out of his reverie,  
"Get down to the nurses office and get checked out alright kid? And hey, you should really consider trying out for some sports teams!"  
Dipper got to his feet and nodded absent mindedly, "I'm uh, not really a sports guy..." He stammered as he he held his bloody nose.

"Well then reconsider that!" the man clapped Dipper's shoulder,"You'd make a fine athlete boy!"

That was the first time anyone's said something like that to Dipper. He just nodded and began his dizzy walk to the nurses office. He got his face clean and the Nurse checked for signs of a concussion before sending Dipper on his way. The bell rang as he walked back to the locker room to change again and he was stuck trying to remember the tune he heard when he passed out. The harder he thought on it the more painful it was, like he was reaching past a wall of knives to reach whatever memory this melody was from. Once he was dressed again he stuffed his gym clothes in his locker and jogged outside to get to the bus. He didn't wanna miss it and not be there for Mabel, but running made him nauseous and his arms hurt so bad from all the exercise. Mabel was already on the bus, playing with her hair really worried because Dipper was running late but soon he ran onto the bus and sat down heavily in their seat, kinda sweaty and sighing deeply.

"Dip-dot! Where were you? I was so worried!" She exclaimed pouting.

Dipper smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, P.E was rough..."

Soon the Bus was on the move and Dipper grabbed his phone, and Mabel shook him gently.  
"Well? How'd it go!"

"I, actually did really good."  
He said with a smile as he glanced up at Mabel.

"See! I told you!"

Dipper laughed with her gently and nodded,  
"Yeah Yeah...Thanks for believing in me Mabel."

"Always! You always beleive in me Dipper, my turn to have your back." She gently hit his shoulder and he laughed softly,  
"Ow..." he looked down at his lap as Mabel got out her book and started to read. Thankfully she was distracted and didn't notice the way Dipper's whole body was trembling pathetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any criticisms or notice any mistakes feel free to point it out so I can fix it <3


End file.
